


Money Problems

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [20]
Category: Don’t You Dare Read This Mrs. Dunphrey - Margaret Peterson Haddix
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by Real Events, Money, One Word Prompt Meme, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot drabble. Tish thinks about her worries with money. Set during the book after Tish and Matt's mother leaves to find their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Margaret Peterson Haddix owns Don't You Dare Read This, Mrs. Dunphrey. I own my own copy of the book, as well as the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Money Problems

Her brow furrowed in worry, Tish was sitting on her bed in her bedroom, thinking about the worries she was currently having. One of them was money.

The bills she had to pay (water, electricity), the groceries she would have to buy sometimes — those all took money. Money that she would earn from her part-time job at the Burger Boy (even though she hated her job mostly because of her shady co-worker Bud Turner). She knew that she had to pay for everything since her mother never gave them lunch money. Sometimes Tish wondered what would happen if her mother had made up her mind to give her and her younger brother Matt (who was eight years old) lunch money every day instead of leaving it to Tish to always pay for everything all the time. Would things be different? Would they be OK? She wasn’t sure, though.

Then Tish’s mind turned to something else that took money - namely the property tax. But where was she going to get two hundred dollars in time for her to pay the property tax, thus never having to lose the home she and Matt grew up in?

Decisions, decisions.

The decisions about money sure were tough to make sometimes, while others were very easy. Tish knew that for sure. Plus, she knew that being a grown-up was very hard as well sometimes. Other times, it looked so easy.

_What am I going to do?_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
